


Bolt

by wisia



Category: Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Slurs, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Underage Kissing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 11:53:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3208202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisia/pseuds/wisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony finally meets his Alpha, but it’s not one he can have.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Remember that Tony/Rhodey ABO fic I wanted to write? (It's on my tumblr for those of you on AO3 under the tag "The PC ABO Fic"). I took a stab at it. Technically, I mean to write from Rhodey’s POV if I ever actually get around to writing it but this is just a short thingy to test it out. 
> 
> [I'm planning to make this into like a 20K fic. But I don't have the time to devote to it, so probably not anytime soon. :( ]

The first thing Tony thought upon meeting his Alpha, the one that was destined to be his for all time and beyond, was “he’s going to kill me.” He, being Howard Stark, and not the Alpha. Because his Alpha was one fine being, and they only met by chance because Tony is a smart aleck on the MIT campus and doesn’t know how to shut his mouth. Really, it was the stuff of romance, almost exactly like the movies where the big strong Alpha comes and rescues the poor tiny Omega from a bad situation. And, and it was really stupid, quite dumb that his first thought was about Howard and not the wonderful person who was going to be a part of his life.

                “Uh,” Tony says, staring down at their joined hands. He could feel the bond sparking at the newness of it, at the recognition of his mate. He looks up, eyes connecting with his Alpha directly. “This, this isn’t happening, is it? I mean, are you really feeling this?”

                “I think it is,” his Alpha says, wonder and surprise in his voice.

                “Yeah,” Tony says and wishes he could be in that same grand awe. Because there was absolutely no way that Howard was going to let him marry, much less date this guy. The guy was probably in his early twenties and poor which would have been okay. Tony’s got loads of money, and he was totally okay with being the provider. But it’s just…his alpha isn’t expected. Really unexpected. The man was quite tall, towering over him (and Tony suspects it’s not just because he still has some growing to do). His alpha was genuinely massive in terms of muscle and packing power. And he was black. Sporting a large ass afro.

                “I,” Tony swallows hard. Because he’s going to have to give him up. He’s not going to have him because Tony knows exactly what Howard will says.

                “What’s your name?” And Tony is horrified because that wasn’t what he meant to say at all. He should be leaving, not staying here with his Alpha and being tortured by the fact that they couldn’t be.

                “James Rhodes,” his Alpha replies and flashes a smile so bright it freaking hurt where it struck Tony right in his stupid fast beating heart.

                “Rhodey,” Tony blurts out. Because it’s the first thing that comes to mind, and Rhodey tilts his head at him, puzzled. “I mean, I like your name. But you need a nickname. Rhodey. Yeah, Rhodey.”

                “Thanks, I think?” Rhodey says, and Tony can see how amused the Alpha is at his strangeness instead of being weirded out. It’s nice. Really nice.

                “Rhodey,” Tony says again and relishes the name on his tongue. Then, he stutters. “I’m, I’m Tony. Uh…”

                Rhodey laughs, and it’s such a rich warm laugh that sends so many varied feelings through Tony but all in a good way of course.

                “I know. Tony Stark. You’re kind of hard to miss.”

                Tony blushes, heat spreading across his cheeks like a fever because he’s the Tony Stark. The rich genius omega that’s blowing up the science scene and making head turns.

                “Yeah,” Tony says and grips Rhodey’s hand tighter because they still haven’t let go of each other’s hands. “Tony Stark. That’s me.”

                However, as soon as the words left his mouth, Tony is abruptly reminded in one shuddering cold sweep that he _is_ Tony Stark, and Howard was going to kill him. He drops Rhodey’s hand immediately, scrambles back a few steps.

                “Uh, uh,” Tony says. “Thanks for saving me. I’ve got—I’ve gotta go.”

                It isn’t the smoothest exit, and it’s definitely among his top five worst ways of leaving, but Tony has to go. He runs, and Tony doesn’t look back. Because he doesn’t want to see the look on his Alpha’s face, at Tony’s rejection.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess I will be going into three chapters or more after all. Anyway, like I said, Bolt is the light hearted version of the 20K fic I want to write. Though, I probably won’t get to it till June or July I think. :( 
> 
> Well, enjoy this for now. Until I can write that epic serious long fic.

                Despite Tony’s rejection of his Alpha, he certainly didn’t waste any time looking him up. And by that, Tony means he went through everything he could find on James Rupert Rhodes and was being a total stalker. Rhodey was in his last year, and he was studying aviation. In fact, reading about Rhodey’s accomplishments—he was an Alpha from a poor black family growing up in one of the worse neighborhoods ever—simultaneously made Tony feel proud and hurt.

                Rhodey was a good guy, in the ROTC training to be a pilot. He had so much potential, and he really was as good as Tony knew and believe. His Alpha was really that great, but Tony couldn’t have him. Even if Tony did, Howard would just find some way to ruin Rhodey’s awesomeness. Sabotage Rhodey’s career or something. There were a lot of dirty tricks in the industry, and Howard Stark knew more than his fair share of it. Tony would know.

                “Fuck,” Tony says and stares at the poor image quality of Rhodey’s face on the screen. He breathes in slowly. It was okay. He could handle this. It wasn’t the first time Tony didn’t get what he wanted. He could deal with this and hope to hell that Howard never found out. Besides, what were the chances Tony would see him again? Especially on a campus as big as MIT?

                Except, Tony’s Alpha actually came looking for him.

                “Uh,” Tony blinks, backpack half slung over his shoulder. His mouth is open, enough for flies to fly in and lay eggs, and Tony can’t help but marvel at the perfection of his Alpha. Rhodey was seriously good looking, and he even stood at a respectful distance for Tony’s personal space.

                “Hi,” Rhodey says and scratches the back of his neck, as if he wasn’t waiting for Tony to finish his lecture.

                “Hi,” Tony says, almost shyly because the bond is still humming between them, and it’s kind of messing with Tony’s ability to think a little. Standing this close to his Alpha. Tony shakes his head. No, he has to—

                “What are you doing here?” Tony asks roughly.

                “I wanted to talk to you,” Rhodey says, and he’s standing ramrod straight. “About the other day. That is if you’re not busy.”

                “I’m…I’m busy.”

                “Right now?” Rhodey looks at him, and Tony feels the strength of that gaze. It’s searching, as if trying to figure out what Tony is doing.

                “I,” Tony swallows hard. “I don’t want you.”

                That seems to snap Rhodey out of that piercing stare.

                “What?” Rhodey says. He’s loud, and Tony winces. Because there are still a few people around left in the lecture hall.

                “You heard me,” Tony says and shifts his backpack onto his shoulder more snugly. He starts walking, and his Alpha follows him. Naturally.

                “We didn’t even talk about this,” Rhodey protests. His legs are so long that it wasn’t hard for him to keep pace with Tony’s speed at all. Tony’s tempted to run, but that is childish. And he has to nip this in the bud. Before Tony could get too attached to the guy.

                “Look.” Tony stops abruptly, spinning around to poke Rhodey in the chest. “There’s nothing to discuss. You saved me yesterday from those bullies. Thank you. That’s it.”

                “Is it?” Rhodey asks. It’s a challenge, and Tony desperately wants to sink to his knees. To take back what he said.

                “Yes,” Tony says. But it’s a pause too long because Rhodey is taking his hand. Gently.

                “Please,” Rhodey says. “Can’t we, can’t we talk about this? I’m—“

                And Tony knows. Feels it in the bond, how confused Rhodey is and it’s really not fair to either of them but this was life. Fucking real life.

                He wretches his hand out of Rhodey’s.

                “Don’t touch me.”

                “Sorry,” Rhodey apologizes, and Tony feels an ache in his chest for putting that look on Rhodey’s face.

                “It’s—,” Tony wants to tell him it’s okay but it really isn’t. Instead, he looks up at the sky. “I know what you felt. I can feel you now. Too, actually. But I can’t. I can’t have you. The press and my dad—”

                “I know,” and there’s such a softness there that makes Tony wonders. It’s filled with longing, and Tony’s too aware of the nearness of his Alpha. Of Rhodey standing there.

                “I just wanted,” Rhodey says. He licks his lips and continues. “I wanted to know you.”

                He laughs. It was a nice sound if it wasn’t for how bitter it was. “I know I can’t have you. You’re Tony Stark. I’m sorry to bother you.”

                He walks away, and Tony should be happy. Should be glad that his Alpha understands. He isn’t.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay…this is really going to be longer than I thought. I guess I might do two versions then. The serious ABO fic I want to write from Rhodey’s POV and this one. Don’t know yet.
> 
> Anyway, no Rhodey in this one, sorry. It does feature Tiberius Stone. Hope I wrote him okay.
> 
> Warnings: underage - kissing

                Jarvis sends Tony a whole batch of delicious chocolate chips cookies that weekend. Tony eats four of them greedily on a bench outside of the library, but they do nothing to ease his heart. In fact, they probably gave him a slight tummy ache but Tony wasn’t willing to admit that. He looks down at his fifth cookie, torn between eating it and putting it away. He wants his Alpha, but he really can’t. And even if Tony wanted to now, he already messed up. His Alpha doesn’t want him either.

                “You going to eat that or keep staring at it?”

                “Fuck,” Tony says, nearly upsetting his entire box of cookies. He glares at Tiberius who is standing with his hands slouched in his pockets.

“Eating it,” Tony says and jams the entire cookie into his mouth in two bites. Tiberius smiles at him, and there is a strong scent coming off of the guy. Alpha hormones, Tony thinks and wrinkles his nose. It’s a bit overwhelming, nothing like Rhodey’s scent.

                “You smell terrible by the way,” Tony says, and Tiberius laughs as if it’s a joke. He slings an arm around Tony as he slides onto the bench.

                “You don’t know how good I can be, babe,” Tiberius coos. His voice is low, edged, and Tony doesn’t push him away.

                “Keep telling yourself that,” he huffs and spins the box closer to Tiberius. He leans his head against Tiberius’s shoulder, watching as one of his precious cookies disappear.

                “So, why the long face?” Tiberius asks. Tony scrubs at his face, nearly poking his own eye.

                “Nothing.”

                Tiberius raises an eyebrow, and it looks funny from Tony’s angle.

                “Nothing?” Tiberius echoes when Tony doesn’t answer. Tony frowns because Ty’s alpha hormones ramps up just the slightest. It’s enough to make Tony feel testy if not roll over and beg.

                “Well,” Tony says carefully. “It’s complicated. I…I was just thinking about my dad’s company.”

                Tiberius nods, as if he understands. “You’re going to take over it, right? Like how I’m going to take over Viastone.”

                Tony sighs. “I’m not sure I can. Don’t you remember?”

                Howard was so disappointed when Tony hit puberty last year and turned out to be an Omega. Tony cringed at the memory of that birthday disaster.

                “I remember,” Tiberius says and pulls Tony closer. He strokes Tony’s neck gently, and it really melts away the tension that has been gathered in tight knots there. “How could I forget? You smelled so good, so delicious.”

                Tony hums, a lassitude settling over him as Tiberius continued to stroke and pet his neck. It was an intimate gesture, especially in public, but it felt so nice and wonderful. Tony honestly couldn’t give a damn if people stared.

                “Yeah?” Tony slurs a little.

                “Yeah,” Tiberius says with a hint of growl to his voice. The sound sends a deep thrill through Tony. It makes Tony tilt his neck just a little bit more for Tiberius to rub and touch. Tiberius does, and Tony closes his eyes.

                “Want to date?” Tony asks. The words come out neat and clean, almost as if he was in a dream. Tiberius looks down at him.

                “You want to date me?”

                “Why not?” Tony shrugs, but it only pushes him closer into Tiberius’s chest.

                “You just want me to help you get your company,” Tiberius points out and strokes Tony’s neck a little more firmly. Tony groans.

                “Ah, maybe.” Because it was true. Tony couldn’t inherit the company, much less take control of it as an Omega. Plus, Tony thought privately, Ty was an Alpha Howard would approve of much more than Rhodey.

                “I’m hurt. You’re just using me.” Tiberius sighs dramatically, and the banter is nice. Reminds Tony of why they got along so well.

                “You know you love me,” Tony mumbles.

                “Then, can I kiss you?” Tiberius asks, more seriously. “To seal the deal?”

                He has Tony in his lap now, and his hands are gentle as they cup Tony’s face. The bond tugs at Tony in warning, but Tony knows that path is already closed to him.

                “Yes,” Tony says and when Tiberius kisses him it’s deep and claiming. It makes Tony’s head spin, and god. Tony didn’t know that kissing could be like this. Not that he had many to compare it to, and Tiberius is good. It’s hot and wet, and it’s enough to make Tony forget his Alpha. Almost. It had to be enough, and Tony returns the kiss as best he can.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this feels like a trainwreck. But I tried. I just can’t seem to capture my usual writing standard…

                Dating Ty was…nice. Well, Tony didn’t really have a word to describe it. Maybe, familiar? Ty had been there since forever. It was comforting to have Ty’s scent on him because Tony knew that scent. It wasn’t anything like Rhodey’s—how could anyone compared to Rhodey?—but it was like an old teddy bear. Something a person had for a very long time and cherished deeply. It wasn’t the most exciting, but you knew it.

                However, Tony’s skin prickles as the bond flared up again. It had been doing that non-stop. Every time Tony held Ty’s hand or kissed him, a tiny undercurrent swept through him. Warning him that it was wrong. Tony ignores it. He has to ignore it, and he was so concentrated on ignoring it that he misses the visitor to the lab space he had commandeered. Dummy draws his attention with a neat grab. The robot pulls at his shirt, bending it all out of whack and ruining what is an awesome ACDC band shirt.

                “Hey! What’re you?” Tony asks and finally sees that Dummy is dragging him over to—Tony inhales sharply. The pheromones coming off of Rhodey is strong. In fact, the scent is so warm, so much everything more than Tiberius’s scent could ever be. It’s enough to make Tony dizzy, but he digs his heels against the floor.

                “No, Dummy.” He tells the robot who beeps childishly. Because yeah, Tony was the childish one.

                “I--,” Rhodey swallows. Dummy rolls up to him, and Rhodey nervously pats Dummy on the strut. “Hello.”

                “He doesn’t bite,” Tony says casually. The sight relaxes Tony enough and to handle whatever his Alpha was here for.

                “You made him?” Rhodey asks and pats Dummy again. It’s adorable, but Tony steels himself. He has a boyfriend now.

                “Yeah,” Tony says. “But I'm sure you didn’t come here to chat about my wonderful accomplishments.”

                Dummy beeps, preening at the unintended praise. Tony sighs.

                “Yes, you are, Dummy. Even if you can be a bit of a trainwreck, hm?” Dummy wheels back to him, butting its head against Tony’s kneecaps. Which actually really hurts. Go figure. “Go clean something.”

                Dummy beeps again and scurries away to clean, leaving a large gap and silence between Tony and his Alpha.

                “Uh, it’s cool.” Rhodey says and gestures to Dummy who is attempting to clean but really badly. The robot keeps knocking his things over.

                “I know,” Tony says simply. “I invented him. So, what do you want?”

                He can’t quite keep the sharpness out of his voice even if Tony rejected his Alpha first. Rhodey clears his throat, takes a step closer. God, his smell is so alluring but—

                “I just…I heard you’re dating someone.”

                “Yes,” Tony says. He’s not going to beat around the bush for this. He squares his shoulder. “What’s it to you?”

                “I…is he treating you, right?” Tony blinks, not quite comprehending that his Alpha really asked him that about another alpha.

                “W-what?” Tony stutters. “Sorry. What are you asking? I don’t think—”

                “Is he treating you, right?” Rhodey asks again. His voice is more forceful, commanding. His gaze is piercing even as if he could tell the truth of Tony’s words with one look.

                “Yes,” Tony says, a beat too long. “Why would I date him otherwise?”

                Tony studiously ignores how his stomach churned at that lie. Partial lie, really. Because he did like Tiberius. Not as much as he might like Rhodey but no. Tony likes Ty. End of question.

                “Oh,” Rhodey says quietly. “That’s good.”

                Tony can’t read his face at all, can’t tell if that’s good or not. He wants to please Rhodey, wants to say the right things. Tony bites his lip.

                “I just, I’ll be going.” Rhodey continues, heading for the door.

                “Wait,” Tony says without thinking. “Is that—are you okay?”

                Tony fidgets as Rhodey turns back to him.

                “We’re not dating,” Rhodey says slowly. “So it doesn’t matter, does it?”

                There is a decrepit edge to his smile, as if defeated and in pain.

                “No,” Tony says slowly. “But…you came all this way to ask that.”

                Rhodey laughs, squeezes his eyes shut. “You really are—I might not be able to have you, but I can at least see if you’re safe, you know. That’s all.”

                “Really?” Tony flushes, a feeling of utter joy flooding his entire body. It was nice to know that his Alpha cared about him, was this good even if they weren’t together.

                “Yeah,” Rhodey says, looking upward to the ceiling. “I mean, you’re so young. You’re only, what, fourteen?”

                “Almost fifteen,” Tony says petulantly. He knows his age is against him, ever since he stepped foot on the MIT campus.

                Rhodey sighs and shakes his head.  “Fourteen.”

                “Why?”

                “You’re underage,” Rhodey explains. “I don’t know if you know enough to know better. If you say he’s good, then I’ll trust you but…”

                Tony bristles. “Wait? Then you’ll trust me? I’m a genius, not a fucking idiot. And I don’t need you trust me.”

                “Fourteen is still fourteen even if you’re smart.”

                “I know what I'm doing.”

                “I hope you do,” Rhodey says and walks away. Tony doesn’t quite know how to feel.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Somehow, I don’t know where I’m going. I thought this was going to be short, but I’m wrong. Still, I’ll do a serious a/b/o of RhodeyTony one day.
> 
> EDIT: Added in tag for slurs. So, there are racial slurs in this chapter.

                Howard doesn’t approve. Not at all even though Tiberius Stone was an Alpha and their dating meant good relations for the Starks and Stones. It’s enough that Tony’s mouth twists when he thinks of that scathing email followed by a shouting match on the phone. Still, nothing like good hot coffee to burn that thought away, and Tony gulps his straight. When he slams the cup down after finishing it, Rhodey is sitting in front of him looking entirely worried.

                “What?” Tony snaps. “You stalking me now?”

                Rhodey startles, eyes torn away from the empty cup to land on Tony’s. It’s illegal how beautiful those eyes are and how they pore right through Tony’s soul as if plumbing the depth of it.

                “No,” Rhodey says and clears his throat. “I just thought—“

                “Yeah,” Tony says. “I thought you didn’t want to bother me. Haven’t you heard? I’ve got a boyfriend.”

                He says it like it’s good. Like Tony has really moved past him and that dating Ty was way better than dating his actual Alpha. Tony struggles not to react at how Rhodey stiffens at that.

                “I heard,” Rhodey says, tone hollow and just the slightest cold. “How could I’ve missed it plastered all across the magazine stands?”

                Funny, Tony thought. How the media would bite his ass and air nearly all his secrets away. That was how Howard found out too.

                “Congrats,” Tony says. “You can read.”

                Rhodey bristles, and Tony winces at how harsh he knows he is. In fact, before Tony can even think—

                “I’m, I’m sorry. Yeah, I’m dating.”

                It’s not quite an apology, but it’s enough to settle Rhodey down. Tony wriggles in his seat uncomfortably.

                “So…”

                Rhodey sighs and runs a hand through his hair where it gets caught in his afro. Tony can’t hide his laugh, and it turns into a full blown racket where Tony’s clutching his sides. Because Rhodey only manages to tangle his fingers tighter into his curls.

                “Not funny,” Rhodey says, finally freeing his hand.

                “Is it really hard to manage?” Tony asks when he calms down. He ducks his head to hide his smile.

                “Sometimes, but I’m a guy. It’s worse for the girls.”

                “I bet,” Tony says, thinking of all those girls with skin just like Rhodey’s and their unique hair in braids or afros and always so interesting to stare at. Rhodey shrugs.

                “I guess.”

                And then there’s a pause. A silence right there that settles between them faster than Tony could have ever calculated. It lines their table, the space they occupy, and Tony knows suddenly why it’s so nice. So easy. Because they’re supposed to be. They fit, and maybe not in every way but they fit. It makes Tony want to lean in, but he doesn’t. He has enough sense to remember he has Ty.

                “Well,” Tony says abruptly, scooting his chair back with a squeak. “I got to go.”

                “Homework?” Rhodey asks, and Tony feels how hungry he is. How the bond does it damnest to convince him to stay.

                “Something like that,” Tony says. It’s something for the company that Howard wants, and Tony’s not stupid enough to say no. Not when this entire last week has been an unmitigated disaster with the media and Ty. But it’s not something he can tell Rhodey.

                “Oh,” Rhodey says, and his smile is just the slightest small.

                “Yeah,” Tony says, giving in to lingering. He’s slow to grab his books and sling his backpack onto his shoulder. As slow as he can make it without looking like he’s doing so. It seems so high school, not that Tony really got that full experience.

                “I’ll—“

                “Look,” Tony says, biting his lip. He forces himself to stare Rhodey straight in the eyes. It’s enough to get Tony lost in them that his breath catches.

                “Yes?” Rhodey says, and it takes a good mental shake before Tony can drag his mind back to focus.

                “I’m,” Tony takes a full deep breath. “I’m sorry about how I treated you. You’re not bothering—you didn’t bother me the other day. It’s just—“

                “You don’t need to explain,” Rhodey interrupts, but Tony can’t leave it like this. He should at least make it as right as he can.

                “No. No. It’s just—,” Tony wrestles to find the words. “I know I can’t be with you. That we can’t be together, but I’ll really like it if we could be friends. If we can…”

                And Tony’s inspired by the last time they talked. “If we can at least get to know each other a little.”

                “I’ll like that too,” Rhodey says softly. Tony’s heart clenches fiercely. He can’t believe that Rhodey would agree after how their interactions has been less than stellar so far.

                “Really?” Tony blurts out.

                “Yeah,” Rhodey nods, and Tony breaks into a full beam.

                “Cool. We can maybe,” Tony says and thinks about what they could do together, but that line of thought breaks as a heavy arm falls across his shoulder.

                “Hey,” Tiberius says, pressing a kiss to Tony’s cheek. “Who’s this guy?”

                And Tony barely manages to shift his face into something welcoming. He leans into Ty, into his arms. It feels wrong to be cuddling up to Ty while Rhodey is there.

                “Hey,” Tony says, hoping it doesn’t come out to stiff. “This—this is—“

                “James,” Rhodey introduces himself. He stands up, and Tony tries not to shiver because there’s tension. Alpha pheromones fill the air, and it makes Tony all excited. Makes his own hormones just a tad crazy at a possible fight.

                “Tiberius,” Ty says and shakes Rhodey’s hand firmly. “Tony’s boyfriend.”

                “I heard,” Rhodey says. He looks at Tony, expression unreadable. “It was nice talking to you, Tony. I’m going to head out.”

                “Okay,” Tony says. “Later.”

                And Tiberius wraps his arm around Tony’s tighter.

                “Us too,” Tiberius says and all but practically drags Tony out. He takes Tony’s books, tucking it beneath his free arm. “I didn’t know you talk to niggers.”

                “He’s not a nigger,” Tony objects. “He’s a nice guy. He helped me the other day when some people were saying shit about me.”

                “Hm,” Tiberius hums. “So, you want me to thank him?”

                “Nah. Just telling you he’s nice.” And because Tony is not dumb and knows what he has committed to this relationship, he goes on. “Not as nice as you. No one is nice as you, Ty.”

                It earns him a kiss that just doesn’t seem good enough after a while spent with Rhodey.


End file.
